


Unleash the Beast

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Smut, Young!verstael, fem!reader - Freeform, reader is a scientist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: All you wanted was some piece and quite. What you didn’t need was to run in to someone and have your papers fly all over the floor.





	Unleash the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Another smutty one shot? You’re damn tootin’! Let me know what you all think!

All you wanted out of life at this moment was peace and quiet to finish your work and go home. Of course you never got that with the idiots you were forced to work with in this lab. 

 

“For the love of the six could you monkeys shut up!” you shout at your partners and their petty argument stopped for the moment. 

 

“Aww y/n what’s wrong? A little high strung?” Nathaniel swung their arm over your shoulder bringing you close. 

 

“I think you may be right dude. y/n here needs to unwind” Christopher, wiggling his eyebrows at you in the most unsubtle way, also threw his arm around your shoulders so you were stuck between their taller forms and seething. Knocking their arms off you your shoulders you storm away. 

 

“Touch me again and i will rip your arms from the sockets and and feed them to the MT’s” Angrily, you snatched up the files on your desk determined to find a quiet spot to work out these last few issues before going home for the evening. Muttering to yourself about the idiotic things your lab partners fight about you didn't really see the other man walking down the hall towards you. Of course in a spectacular show of how gravity affects the human body and a stack of paper, you crash right in to this other man and your files go flying. You fall back on your ass and bite down on the scream you were about to let loose. 

 

“Could you have watched where you were going?!” in a fit of rage you actually slam your fists on the tiled floor, you would regret this later on. 

 

“Had you looked up you would have seen me coming down that hall dear.” the endearment of the name is lost on you by the way the man sneers at you when you actually look up at him. He does however offer his hand and you begrudging take it. Brushing off any dust, (there isn't any), from the skirt you decided to wear today, (more curses on the six) you sigh heavily through your nose and turn to the man yuo had crashed in to, he had already gathered up quite a few of your papers for you too, before you could even get to apologize to him Ardyn Izunia comes walking towards you both. 

 

“My, my, my Verstael, making a mess of this beautiful young woman’s paperwork or were you just trying to tango on the floor with her?” You try to stifle your gasp but of course ardyn heard it and he turns a sneering smirk on you. “Oh my y/n did you not know who the man you ran into was? What a shame.” With a flourish of his many layers you find yourself pulled in to ardyn's side and him squeezing you in a mock hug. “Let me present y/n to you Verstael! They are the leading scientist for our newest MT project.” He proclaimed and you did blush a little. While ardyn could be an absolute menace he never did lie about a person's attributes and faults. “She is the sole reason the project even got of the ground in the first place!” He continued to boast. 

 

“Mr. Izunia please, I’m not all the special or particularly inventive” you start to attempt to wiggle out from his hold but he only gasps loudly and takes you by the shoulders pulling you flush to his chest. You never realize just how much taller he was than you until this moment. 

 

“Why y/n, there’s no reason to be so formal with me, Ardyn will do, or if you feel so inclined ‘your highness’ will do in a pinch.” You look up at him from over your shoulder and he winks saucily at you. You turn away quickly blushing, again. 

 

“Is that so Ardyn? I didn’t know I was in the presence of someone so important, and why had no one told me this woman was head of our newest project? I would think that is something I ought to know about” Verstael looks at you with a new light shining in his eyes. You’re not quite sure you like that any more or less than when Ardyn gets that certain twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Oh far be it from me to keep you from each other then!” Ardyn then thrusts you in to versitale’s arms and you nearly lose all the papers in your arms once more. Verstael is at least quick on his feet as he grabs you in what someone on the outside might assume was a hug. He straightens you up, gives you one lingering look than turns back to Ardyn, notably not letting you go and pulling you slightly closer. 

 

“You’re too kind Ardyn, y/n where exactly were you off to with all these papers? I would so enjoy to hear about the progress” 

 

“Ah, well...sir… I was off to a more quiet space as my current lab techs wouldn’t shut the hell up” you sigh. 

 

“That certainly won’t do, let’s go back and visit. I haven’t been to this lab yet” there was a wicked glint to his eye. You hear a chuckle from behind you and turn to see Ardyn wave you both off and saunter away. 

 

“Play nice” he said as he dismissal. 

 

“Shall we y/n?” You nod to Verstael and head back the way you came. You could hear the idiots bickering from down the hall and the tension in your shoulders tightened. Verstael placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled. 

 

“Worry not” he whispered. You entered the lab and the boys were still there. 

 

“Y/n! You came back! Have you thought about our offer any more?” Nathaniel asked. You sigh internally, ever since they both started working here with you they have done nothing but try to get you to sleep with them; either individually or at the same time. The thought made you blood boil and a nasty remark nearly fell from your lips, however Verstael beat you to it. 

 

“I’m not sure what creature on Eos would take you lot up on that but certainly not y/n, now if you don't mind you are relieved for the day. GET OUT.” He growls the last words and the other two scramble to get out of his way and out of the lab. Fear, fear is what you saw in their eyes and they darted out. They both knew who this man was and were frightened of him. You had a hard time hiding the smile at watching them scurry away. Satisfied, Verstael turns back to you. “Now that they’re gone we can work in peace, i will look into getting an office for you, there is no reason for you to not have one. 

 

“Sir, that’s not necessary at all…” He glares your way and you trail off shrugging. “Fine, as you wish, it’s your project” 

 

“It is, now, show me what has been done so far.” he gestures to a desk and it just so happened to be yours. You take your seat and spread out the files and open them up, with some shuffling you get them in order and begin to go over the details of the project. It takes a while longer then you realize, it’s quite a few hours later when you start to wrap up. Verstael had asked questions and gave input as any scholar would and it was a breath of fresh air. 

 

“But i don't see why this part is necessary, why couldnt an MT just do this?” He asks, you get up and show him the 3D models you had rendered based on the colnes and showed him side by side. 

 

“Who would you be more willing to trust? A young man with a winning smile and kind eyes? Or an imposing metal machine with eyes as red as Ifrits fires and swords for hands?” you point to each model individually. It was hard enough to convince the others that this undercover model was warranted at all, they had asked the same questions and doubted still. “You can't infiltrat anywhere secretly with those big clunking metal men of yours.” 

 

Verstael was holding his chin and tapping it with his index finger. He was thinking over everything you had said and you could see him working over the different scenarios. You put your hands on your hips and leaned against the computer desk you had the models on. 

 

“I believe you y/n, you’re absolutely correct.” he leaned forward with both hands on the desk in front of him. “This is revolutionary! How have we never thought of this before?” he seemed to be muttering to himself but the praise was pleasing regardless. 

 

“Well it’s about time” you huff as a smile crawls across your face. He turns to you then with a new light in his eyes and you can't really read it. He smirked at you and took the few steps to be right in front of you, taking your shoulders he forces you to take the final step so that you were chest to chest. To keep yourself steady your hands land on his waist as you look up at him. 

 

“Your talents are nearly wasted here y/n, i want you on my personal team, now.” 

 

“How can i say no to such a generous offer?” he starts to smile but you cut him off by pulling back. “I want a raise and I want to see this project to the finish, i will not let my hard work go to waste here.” 

 

Verstael quirks a brow at you. “Are you demanding this of me now y/n?” He crossed his arms over his broad chest. You match his stance, it didn't matter he was so much taller than you, you would not back down. 

 

“Absolutely. If i’m going to moving up I want better for myself.” you counter. He takes a moment to think about it and agrees. 

 

“Fine, you’ll be lead on the project still, your pay will be doubled, and you will be my personal scientist.” he countered your demands. 

 

“Double and half pay more and you have a deal.” Verstael stares you down and you don't flinch. 

 

“Fine, but i will be here for every step of this project from here until the end.” 

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal and a scientience.” you hold out your hand and he takes it in a firm grip. He yanks you forward and captures your lips in a heated kiss, his grip on your hand tightens for a moment then he lets you go completely. He’s turning away and striding out the door before you have a chance to decide if you wanted to kiss him back or slap him for being so forward with you. 

 

“I look forward to our partnership y/n” he chuckles on his way out of your lab. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Verstael was a man of his word, the next day a new contract was placed on your desk with everything you had discussed the night before. You sign it and as you finish the man himself walks back in to have your things taken to your new office down the hall. He doesn't mention the kiss and neither do you; he does seems to linger closer to you than would be socially acceptable. You ignore him a best you can but it isn’t exactly working. You noticed that once he really got in to working there would be a lock of his blond hair that would fall over in to his face, it made him seem so much younger just that single lock; it almost softened him in  a way. You shook yourself of these thoughts, you were convinced he could read your mind now and again, that knowing smirk that would cross his face knew too much. 

 

Over time Verstael became more open with you, in his gestures and his words. He would touch your arm softly, or tap your shoulder softly for your attention, call your name sweetly. You both would work late into the night more times than not. It's a few months later on a night where you both are there once more later than the rest and you're just about burnt like a piece of bread in a toaster left on high. 

 

“Y/n i think ive got this…” Verstael had come bustlinging in to your office only to find you mostly slumped over your desk. He comes over and gently shakes you awake. “Y/n get up that's a terrible position for your spine.” You don't actually answer him as you’re completely out. You do however let the lewdest sound loose from your lips, thanks in part to the salacious dream you were having about you and a certain blond man and the same floor you happened to have fallen on months prior thanks to said blond man. Verstael would be lying to himself and anyone who asked, if they were around but they aren’t thank six, if he wasn't even a little intrigued by this turn of events. He tried shaking you awake again this time with a bit more force. “Y/n, wake up” you gasp hard and throw yourself back in your chair trying to reorient yourself to the room around you. 

 

“Shit…” you mutter and lean on your desk propped up on your elbows. Groaning you rub your eyes and face. “What time is it?” 

 

“Half past two in the morning.” he tells you

 

“Fuck…” he chuckled and you squinted up at him “what?”

 

“It seems like that’s where your dreams had taken you this evening.” A blush is high on your cheeks when he finishes and you slump in to your chair.  _ Oh for six sake,  _ you think, _ what the hell did i do?!  _ He leans over and whispers into your ear. “I can help you relieve that stress y/n” The hand that had been on your shoulder to wake you slowly slid down your spine and came to a rest on your lower back. A shiver followed his fingers and you shoot out of your chair completely awake now. He didn't move, he didn't even flinch as you stood. The hold he had on you tightened instead, the hand on your lower back snaking around your waist to hold you still. You hands come up to rest on his chest and you take notice that he’s wearing his lab coat tonight instead of his armor. You like this look better on his and that damn lock of hair was falling in to his face again. 

 

“And why exactly,  _ Lord Besithia,  _ should i take you up on that offer?” you whisper silkily and you twirl your finger along the line of his shoulder and bite your bottom lip. Looking up at him from under your lashes you do everything in your power to stifle the gasp at the look you find on his face. It was a carnal hunger, if you didn't know any better you would think it was beast like. He actually growls at you when you finish your statement. He kicks your chair out of the way and crowds you back towards the wall. As your back hits the wall his mouth is on your throat, his teeth grabbing the tender skin of your collarbones. 

 

“Because, darling, i can make those dreams you keep having look like child's play” he smirked down at you, two could play this game. You straightened as best you could and licked your bottom lip, you watched as his pupils dilated and your own smirk started to form on your lips. 

 

“Is that so? I’d very much like to see you try besithia” You really aren't sure if taunting him is smart but it does provide some excellent results for you. Verstael claimed your lips with his own and heat rushed through you, the hand on the wall to your left curled around the back of your neck pulling you closer as he kissed you deeper. Your own treacherous hands find their way to the base of his skull and in to the soft hair at the base of his neck. It was so much softer then you had dreamed it would be, you tighten your grip on him pulling a little. 

 

“Don't you dare” he growled at you. 

 

“ _ Make. Me. _ **_”_ ** you whisper to him and lick his lips with the very tip of your tongue. That was his breaking point. Snapping you away form the wall he spins you both around and shoves you down on to your desk, he callously shoved your paperwork off  and in every direction he could get it. You were just a little thankful today that you wore a button down as he ripped it open. You also thanked the six that you needed to do laundry and you were left with your sexiest underwear only this morning.. Or yesterday at this point.  As Verstael takes you in, you push yourself up on to your elbows then fully extend yourself up on your hands. Verstael lets control slip for this moment, mesmerised by you. Your lab coat and ruined shirt fall off your shoulders and pool at your wrists. His breathing was heavy, he leaned in on his hands and kissed you again. 

 

“You shouldn't have said that y/n” he chuckled darkly. 

 

“Going to make me regret those words?” 

 

“I’m going to make you  _ eat them _ ” he pulled a chair over, before taking the sea he loosened his belt and pulled it free of the loops. He crooked his finger at you drawing you to him. Standing from the desk you let your ruined shirt and lab coat fall from your arms, you’re slightly distracted by the sound of fabric sliding on to the floor, Verstael grabs your wrist and pulls you down in to his lap. Delicately he traces a finger over your collarbones and you shiver at the contact. Your skirt has ridden up and was bunched at the very top of your hips. Verstael’s hand that wasn't teasing your throat was sliding it’s way up your inner thigh. 

 

“Vers-” you’re cut off when his lips close over your pulse point. 

 

“Mm, I like hearing that from you, i may have to adopt that nickname” he chuckles against your skin, he licks over your pulse and he laughs out right as he feels it speed up. “My, my, my” he whispered. Through the haze of lust and greedy feelings you wanted to take some power away form this man below you, placing your hands lightly on his shoulders you grind your hips into his. He gasps and you take that as a small victory over the man. “You wicked creature” he grumbled and you smiled your sweetest smile at him. 

 

“It seems like i’m not yet eating those words  _ Vers,  _ and i’m so very hungry.” you complain in a husky whisper to him, grinding harder and a little faster. Your need was growing with each passing second and you did not want to wait any longer. Suddenly there is a forceful grip to your hair and you're shoved onto the floor and on your knees in front of Verstael. He stands and lets go of your hair, reaching for his pants he goes to undo the button and zipper but you beat his there. You flick open the button and and grab the zipper between your teeth. Looking up from under your lashes you grab his hips and brush your nose against his erection. He groaned deliciously and gripped your hair again, your eyes falling closed in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck… y/n… You’re going to eat those words now” he moaned and thrust his still covered bulge in your face. Moaning and squeezing his hips you kiss the outline and lick over the fabric of his underwear. He pulls you away from his body and groans at the loss of heat from you. As if you were reading his mind you reach for the waistband and slowly, tortuously, pull them down revealing him inch by inch. His cock bounces proudly when it’s finally released and you take the moment to appreciate it fully. He has a trail of light blonde hair that nestles beautifully against his skin, you run your fingers through the hairs at his base and find they’re just as soft as his hair, the debauched moan is a wonderful bonus. It’s a monsterous effort but you are able to pull away from his cock to stand and pull him down by the shirt front and kissed him. You return his earlier gesture in kind and rip open his shirt, popping buttons and tearing the fabric. You found that your thoughts were correct and he did have quite the fine trail of hair. Twirling your fingers in to the soft hairs, you kiss and bite along his chest pushing the ruined shirt and lab coat from his shoulders, the fabric pooled at his feet. You didn’t see the little knife in his hand, you only felt as he pulled your bra strap away from your back and the cold metal ghosting across your skin. Gasping you try to cover yourself in surprise when Verstael stops you with a strong grip on your wrists. 

“Don’t you dare hide from me y/n, we’ve waited to long for this” he brings your hands to his lips and kisses both palms. He lets your right hand go but keeps your left in his own and trails a path of fire with his lips over your skin. He doesn’t stop there, kissing up to your shoulder he trails his furry path just under your collarbones, he wraps his right arm around your waist and bends you back as if in a dip from a dance and kisses through the valley of your breasts. You wonder idly if he can feel the frantic beating of your heart with his lips. As if he was answering your unspoken question he nips the skin over your heart and kisses over your breast. You shiver as his breath flys over your skin and his tongue follows, he blows on the wet path his tongue made and you shiver violently. 

“You’re holding back from me y/n” he looks you in the eye and you assume that the lust and need are reflected back to him from your own eyes. 

 

“I am… oh gods!” Your head falls back against your shoulders as your retort falls in to needy moans. He took your nipple in to his mouth and sucked laved over it. 

 

“That’s more like it darling” he smirked against your breast and gave the other the same treatment. You wrapped a leg around his hips and thrust in to him. “Hm. You’re still far to dressed for my tastes”

The same knife he used to cut your bra off he uses on your skirt. Nearly all exposed he drinks you in. “My, what a minx you really are” he twirled his finger into the band of your lacy thong. Reaching under your thighs he lifts you back in to the desk and drops to his knees before you. He spreads your legs wide and kisses up each leg in turn to your innermost thigh but keeping back from where you wanted him most. That stupid lock of hair was in his face again and you thrust your fingers in to his hair to mess it up further. Holding your legs apart he licked across your thighs and to your covered heat. He licked over your over saturated panties and groaned hard and needy. “You taste so delicious” he continues to taste and tease until your whimpering his name. 

 

“Verstael  _ please” _ you whine. 

“Please what y/n”

“Fuck me you bastard”

“So demanding” he smirks and you yank his hair again and he grins harder. Pulling your absolutely destroyed panties aside he slips his finger in to you and you moan simultaneously. He presses down inside of you and it has you arching up in to his hand. Starting to move he slips in a second and a third not much longer after. Leaning in he sucks on your bundle of nerves and it has you wailing and gripping the sides of your desk to keep you rooted in reality. Panting you attempt to sit up and find his eyes closed and a look of total bliss on his face. He opens his eyes and has the audacity to  _ wink _ at you. Using one of your feet you push him away by the shoulder and he takes a seat in your chair again. You get to your feet after a moment, lean over him with either hand on the arm rest of your chair and bed at the waist to lick the bright red head of his cock. His hands create anchors around your wrists and he throws his head back and moans.  Smirking and pleased with yourself you taste and tease his head taking him little bit more by little bit more until your nose is nestled into this soft blond curls at the base. You close your eyes and swallow around him, listening to the beautiful groan and feeling him leak just a little more in to your mouth. 

 

“Enough! I will have you now!” He growled and pulled you off his cock. Turning you around he bends you over the desk and spreads you wide. He rubs his cock through your dripping heat coating himself and teasing.

“This is your last chance y/n to walk away before I claim you as mine” he growled this in to your ear as he bent over and became flush with you. 

 

“I still haven’t eaten my words Verstael” you moan his name as he slipped in to you then, he slid two of the fingers he had in you earlier in to your mouth and you suck on them, running your tongue between them and tasting yourself on them. He starts slowly, thrusting just the very head of his cock in to you and once by slow, delicious inch. He was panting hard in to your ear, the hand not in your mouth reached down and gripped your breast roughly and you moaned over his fingers. Finally he filled you completely and held still. He pulled his fingers from your mouth and held your waist tightly. Panting together, you reach one hand back in to his hair and the other to the edge of the desk in front of you. Turning your face to his you kiss him hard, slipping your tongue along his. He bites your lip and lets it go slowly. 

 

“Move” you command him and he does pulling completely out and slamming back in to you. He sets a brutal pace then slows, and goes back to his brutal pace. Minutes later you can barely breathe. He slips from you completely only to turn you around once more to face him and lifts you in to his arms. Your arms wrap securely around his neck and your legs around his waist. He carries you to the wall once more and slams you against it as he fucks in to you again. He buries his face in your neck and kisses, sucks and bits marks all over as he fucks you against the wall. Your hands are in his hair again gripping tight and pulling. Moans of his name and curses to the doc fall from your lips as he pleasures you so completely. With his heavy breathing in your ear and your own panting you don’t hear the door open. 

 

“Oh well, looks like Ive interrupted quite the moment” it was ardyn and he sneered at you both. Verstael actually growls at the other man in threat. 

 

“ _ Get the fuck out”  _ Ardyn backs up with his hands in front of him, a wicked glint to his eye. 

 

“No need for that now.” He says as he leaves closing the door behind him with a click. You’re still panting. Fear and arousal at war in your guts. The sweat the prickled your skin felt like ice but the warmth of Verstael grounded you. He started to move in to you again completely forgetting ardyn was there. As he moves inside you again you tear your eyes from the spot ardyn was standing and scream again. 

 

“Vers...  _ Verstael! Oh gods!”  _

_ “Yes That right. Scream for me”  _

It’s a command you can’t ignore and as he thrusts harder you’re taken to new heights. 

 

“I…” your panting. You need to tell him how close but you can’t even breath. “Verstael! Unnn… I’m-oh!” 

 

You bite your lip and taste the coppery tang of your blood, you broke the skin. Verstael has hit you deep and hard and you were seeing stars. 

 

“Cum for me little dove, cum” he whispers huskily to you. For a moment your entire body tenses up, then he slams into you again in that deepest spot and you cry out and scratch over his shoulders as your orgasm tears through your body. Verstael chases his own end groaning and tightening his hold on you. Once, twice… on the third thrust he buried himself as deep as he can and fills you to overflowing with his seed. As he finishes he kisses and lavishes your throat. You’re shaking so hard that if he wasn’t holding you you would have collapsed on the floor. 

 

Peeling you away from the wall Verstael carries you back to your chair. He sits and keeps you in his lap, and keeps kissing your chest and throat. You run your fingers in his hair and massage the base of his neck. He groans in pleasure at the feeling. 

 

“I’m not quite sure I ate my words Verstael” you giggle

 

“Give me a moment and I’ll make sure you do” he gave you a wicked smile and kissed your smiling lips. 

  
  



End file.
